


Chubby Hubby

by Etaleah



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Some Fat Shaming, Some Humor, fubuki can be like that sometimes, he's all about appearance, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etaleah/pseuds/Etaleah
Summary: Everyone who knew Ryo knew that as a child, he was the same serious, hardworking person they knew today. Except for one small detail.





	Chubby Hubby

Ryo sifted through the piles of photos and handed one to Fubuki. "And this is me at Samejima's dojo, where I learned about the cyber legacy," he explained. Fubuki took it from him and stared at it, eyes widening considerably. Photos of Ryo's childhood, or any photos of Ryo, were rare, as he disliked posing for pictures and disliked smiling even more. Despite this, he and Fubuki were surrounded by a sea of photos from both their childhoods that they were attempting to organize into a scrapbook or album of some kind. Unfortunately, what had started out as an attempt to clean out their closets had turned into a trip down memory lane, and both their legs were getting sore from being cramped on the floor of their bedroom for so long.

Fubuki giggled. Ryo frowned. "What's so funny?" he asked. Fubuki answered him with another giggle while continuing to stare at the photo. Ryo glanced curiously over his shoulder, wondering if there'd been something in the picture he'd missed, like a funny face in the background or someone giving him bunny ears. But there was nothing, just Ryo standing in the center of the photo looking determined. Which apparently Fubuki found hilarious, because his giggling had advanced into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Fubuki, what is so funny?" Fubuki took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down enough to talk, then looked back at the photo and burst out laughing again.

Ryo slapped him lightly on the shoulder, feeling a bit impatient. "I'm serious! What are you laughing about?"

"Y-you!" Fubuki cried between gasps for breath.

Ryo shrugged a bit defensively. "What about me? It's just a picture of me from the dojo when I was nine years old. What's so funny about that?"

Fubuki sat up and wiped a tear away from his eyes, grinning like the Cheshire cat. He slapped an arm around Ryo's shoulders, squeezing him hard.

"Oh, Ryo. Ryo, Ryo, Ryo," Fubuki muttered, shaking his head while continuing to smile.

"Yes?" Ryo said with a hint of a growl in his voice.

"Ryo, there's no nice way to say this, so I'll just be blunt. You were one fat kid."

Ryo drew back, startled. He certainly hadn't been expecting  _that_. But then he narrowed his eyes as he digested what Fubuki had said. "I am not fat, Fubuki."

"Not anymore, but back then…you were chubby."

Ryo's glare quickly went from indignant to angry. "I have not, nor have I ever been, fat or 'chubby,'" he replied as calmly as he could.

"Ryo, look at yourself!" Fubuki gestured frantically towards the photo. "Look at those cheeks!"

"It was just baby fat," Ryo said, knocking the photo out of Fubuki's hands. "All kids have that."

"At nine years old? I don't think so. You saw those pictures of me and Asuka from when we were nine and we were way skinnier than you. Even  _Shou's_  cheeks were smaller than yours!"

"Think what you want, Fubuki," Ryo muttered, rolling his eyes.

"You really can't deny it, Ryo. And look at your legs, they're huge!"

"I was wearing the dojo uniform. The legs are extra baggy to allow movement. Samejima's pants made him look big too."

Fubuki nodded, never looking up from the photo cradled in his palms. "Okay I'll give you that one, but still, you were pretty big around the hips and waist, and those cheeks…Ryo, what did you eat that gave you such a chipmunk face?"

"Enough," Ryo said sharply. "Just put the picture with the others and move on."

"Whatever you say, tubster."

"Fubuki!"

"No need to shout, Roly-Poly."

"I mean it. Stop."

"Sure thing, pudgy." That last one earned Fubuki a smack upside the head. Ryo snatched the photo away from him and shoved it to the bottom of his pile, making a note to burn it later.

"Aw, come on Ryo, lighten up," Fubuki pleaded, massaging the side of his head.

"I will as soon as you stop insulting me."

Fubuki held up his hands. "Well fine, jeez. It's not my fault your parents never put you on weight watchers."

"They didn't need to because I  _wasn't fat_ ," Ryo spat.

"Speaking of fat, why don't you roll on over to the kitchen and get us some daifuku?" Fubuki asked, giggling in spite of getting smacked by Ryo again, this time on the cheek. The former Kaiser shoved the pile of photos to the side and stalked out of the room. He was soon followed by a sheepish Fubuki.

Fubuki put his hand on Ryo's shoulder, which he immediately shrugged off. Fubuki sighed. "I'm sorry, Ryo. You know I didn't mean it."

"Mm." Ryo didn't turn around.

"Seriously, you were a cool kid back then. And you're a cool guy now. I was just having some fun."

Ryo murmured something that vaguely sounded like he accepted Fubuki's apology. "I just have to ask you one thing," he said, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"What?" Ryo snapped.

"Well, Samejima was the one who ran the whole thing, right?"

Ryo knew Fubuki knew the answer to that. "Yes. Why?"

"He's kind of a big guy, isn't he?"

"I suppose," Ryo replied cautiously, not liking where the conversation was going.

Fubuki practically shook with pent-up laughter. "That being the case, was that really a dojo for the cyber legacy or was it fat camp?"


End file.
